


《抑郁情绪》11

by TuiTui



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuiTui/pseuds/TuiTui
Summary: 依旧是青年蛇立(●ↀωↀ●)✧
Relationships: He Cheng/She Li
Kudos: 10





	《抑郁情绪》11

**Author's Note:**

> 依旧是青年蛇立(●ↀωↀ●)✧

青年高潮余韵后的身体已经很敏感了，贺呈每一次抽插都能让蛇立禁不住地全身颤抖，特别是当贺呈深插的时候，蛇立感觉自己整个人都要都被一种不可言喻的酥麻感所控制。喘息有些困难，小腹一直在抖，乳头也红肿得有些胀痛，青年过分敏感的身体此时已经有些不再适合男人的猛插了，蛇立忍着浑身微妙的不适感没有说。  
贺呈也完全没注意到，仍掐着蛇立的腰埋头动作着，力度一下重过一下，他的意识已经被欲望侵蚀殆尽。潭黑色的眼里在零散掉落的黑发随动作摆动间溢出凶光，此时的他如同一头正在进食的雄狮，在饱食之前浑身散发着危险的气场，提防着任何人在任何时候的打扰，包括猎物本身也不行。  
淫乱间，他只想发狠地抱他，想把他揉进身体里藏起来，塞给他满满的安全感；也想让他愉悦，让他再次体会圆满的人间之欢、再次体会到活在人间的快乐；更想让他离不开自己，就像现在彼此紧密交合这般。却也在另一方面反衬出男人的感情。他离不开他，舍不得也做不到。他太贪恋他了，他柔软的身体、他亲昵的呼唤、他所有的一切都是他日思夜想魂牵梦绕的。大脑会骗人，所以要用身体记忆下来。往后无论多久，只要触碰彼此的温度，此时的欢愉便会复燃。乞求、讨好在心底让贺呈发了疯，思想沉沉浮浮、理智飘忽，只知卖力地服务着身下的青年，却不曾想本末倒了置。  
所以当耳边传来蛇立的饮泣声时，贺呈“咻”地清醒，一瞬间慌了神。  
“怎么了？”男人直起身停下动作，一时间手不知往哪放，平常冷静得面无表情的脸此刻写满了慌张。身下的人咬紧下唇，尽管极力压制，微不可闻的呜咽还是从齿间逸出来，那双淡黄色眼睛布满水光，眼泪仿佛下一秒就从睫毛间落下，贺呈只看了一眼，就在心里泛起一片涟漪。心疼得不行，贺呈赶忙俯下身抱起青年，抚着他的后脑勺小心翼翼地亲吻他的眼泪，“做疼了吗？”  
被男人抱起来的同时，青年也伸手挽住他的脖子回抱他。眼泪摇曳着，终于从眼眶中掉下来，带着温度砸在男人的肩膀上，又顺着肌理滑落。青年眉头紧皱，上挑的眼角已经完全染红，头倚在贺呈的肩膀上，稍长的刘海沾了汗黏在额头上。  
“对不起，贺呈。”缩在男人怀里，蛇立声音虚弱。  
对不起，我连一场酣畅的性事都不能给你。

贺呈为自己做了这么多，自己全都看在眼里。感激他、深爱他、却没办法回报他。看男人如此劳累，蛇立发自内心地想安慰他，所以跟自己约好，要献出自己让贺呈发泄放松。已经想不出除了这种方式之外，这样的自己还能再做些什么。  
“对不起……”  
花了好久才动起来，去浴室里清理自己，给自己做好扩张，做好了一切心理准备。耐心地、更耐心地等他回家，听到门外他的叹息忍不住给他一个熊抱，一切都是那么地顺利……  
“呜呜……贺呈……对不起……”  
可是直到最后也没能坚持下去，前功尽弃了。连唯一能做的事都做不到，这样的自己，真是个废物……  
“滴答”，房间外下雨了，从最初的几滴雨点很快变成倾盘大雨，哗啦啦的雨声充斥着整个房间。大雨使窗外的景色变得模糊，房间里的气氛也骤时冷了下来。怕赤裸的蛇立着凉，贺呈皱眉抱紧了蛇立。他不知道蛇立在道歉什么，他没有读心术，但是青年带有些许温度的眼泪仿佛都是落进他心里，“滴滴答答”地，贺呈心里仿佛也在下雨，整颗心都被淋得发疼。抚摸着青年的背安抚，带有些薄茧的大手触碰着娇嫩的皮肤，并没有什么东西复燃。自己的方法错了。  
“没关系，阿立。”双手去捧青年的脸，果不其然哭得一塌糊涂，指腹抹去脸颊的泪，心疼得紧，贺呈闭眼低下头，去轻吻青年的唇。唇瓣之间的温度传递，好像雨水带来的冷空气都远了些。  
“阿立，我爱你。”一吻过后，贺呈又把蛇立拥进怀里亲吻他的发旋，太浓的情感无法用文字描述，满溢出心只能用最泛滥的词汇表达，“我爱你。”  
我爱你，所以我该怎么帮你？  
我好爱你，我该怎么留住你？  
“贺呈。”蛇立的头埋在男人的胸膛，身音闷闷的，“你能不能给我一本本子、一支笔，”  
沙啦啦的雨声回响在宽大的房间里。  
“还有一罐彩虹糖。”


End file.
